Punch Through
Punch Through is a mechanic that allows weapons to shoot through a set distance of material, whether this material is cover, objects or enemies. The total amount of material that a weapon's bullet, beam or projectile can pass through before despawning is determined by the Punch Through value (measured in meters). Punch Through is typically gained through Mods, though certain weapons have innate Punch Through values. A basic unranked Punch Through mod gives a value of at least 0.1 meters of Punch Through, which is sufficient to bypass a Shield Lancer's riot shield. With higher Punch Through values, a skilled player can estimate and strike the location of enemies' weak spots while they're in total cover, without waiting for them to expose themselves to the player's line of sight. High values of Punch Through can also be used to penetrate multiple enemies at once, which can greatly boost a weapon's ammo efficiency against swarms of enemies. Mechanics Punch Through is the total distance of material (object or enemy) that a weapon's projectile, bullet or beam can pass through before dissipating. This Punch Through value is gradually diminished as the projectile passes through objects or enemies. Once a projectile's Punch Through distance is used up, the projectile despawns normally as if it were fired from a weapon with no Punch Through. A Punch Through value of 1.2m is sufficient to pass through most enemies at least once (Infested Boilers being one of the notable exceptions). For example, when using a weapon with 1.2m of Punch Through distance against a line of 4 Grineer Butchers at chest height, a shot will only pass through the first two targets but not through the third, since the torso hitbox of three butchers combined adds up to over 1.2m of material. This results in only three of the four Butchers being hit. Increasing the punch through to 2.1m will result in all four Butchers being hitPunch Through Mechanics Testing. It is important to note that there are some objects that cannot be Punched Through by any means; barriers from abilities such as (both the and Arctic Eximus variants) or Nullifier Crewman fields will block all projectiles regardless of the amount of Punch Through they may otherwise be capable of. Additionally, some Bosses have weakspots that periodically close, and cannot be penetrated by any means until they open up (such as General Sargas Ruk's exhaust vents, which only open after he performs certain attacks). Beginning in , Punch Through now functions somewhat properly with non-hitscan weapons. However, projectiles that manage to penetrate a surface will veer off to the side once they exit, and with significantly reduced velocity. Although Thrown Melee weapons can equip the mod to get Punch Through, it will only apply to enemies; the melee weapon will still continue to bounce off any obstacles it encounters while in flight. Weapons Some weapons come with an innate amount of Punch Through without any installed mods. Most weapons with a charged shot mechanic will add Punch Through upon full charge, while their uncharged shots may not penetrate anything. In both cases, their innate Punch Through values will stack with any mods that grant Punch Through. (2.0m) DECernos.png|link=Cernos| (1.0m) PunctureGlaive.png|link=Cereta| (1.0m against bodies) AsymmetricBow.png|link=Daikyu| (3.0m) GrineerFlakCannon.png|link=Drakgoon| (1.5m) Dread2.png|link=Dread| (2.5m) CrpGlaive.png|link=Falcor| (1.0m) against bodies Ferrox.png|link=Ferrox| (1.5m) DEGlaive.png|link=Glaive| (1.0m against bodies) PrimeGlaive.png|link=Glaive Prime| (1.0m against bodies) GrnBoomerang.png|link=Halikar| (1.0m against bodies) Kestrel.png|link=Kestrel| (1.0m against bodies) Lanka2.png|link=Lanka| (5.0m) Miter.png|link=Miter| (2.5m) Paris.png|link=Mk1-Paris| (2.0m) CrpBFG.png|link=Opticor| (1.0m) Paris.png|link=Paris| (2.0m) PrimeBowM.png|link=Paris Prime| (3.0m) SyndicateRVCernos.png|link=Rakta Cernos| (1.0m) TnoGunblade.png|link=Redeemer| (no listed range, through enemies and non-terrain objects) RedeemerPrime.png|link=Redeemer Prime| (no listed range, through enemies and non-terrain objects) TnBardRifle.png|link=Tenora| (1.0m) Vulcax.png|link=Vulcax| (1.0m) - Innate = AkjagaraPrime.png|link=Akjagara Prime| (0.2m) CrpShotgun.png|link=Arca Plasmor| (3.0m against bodies) EWArtemisBow.png|link=Artemis Bow (Weapon)|Artemis Bow (1.0m) KitgunChamberCatchmoon.png|link=Catchmoon|Catchmoon (infinite against bodies) Cyanex.png|link=Cyanex| (0.5m on Alternate Fire) Cycron.png|link=Cycron| (1.0m) EWDesertWind.png|link=Desert Wind|Desert Wind (infinite up to ???m) EWExaltedBlade.png|link=Exalted Blade (Weapon)|Exalted Blade (infinite up to 40.0m) Exergis.png|link=Exergis| (0.5m) ArchRocketCrossbow.png|link=Fluctus| (275m) CorpusLaserRifle.png|link=Flux Rifle| (0.5m) Fulmin.png|link=Fulmin| (3.0m against bodies) KitgunChamberGaze.png|link=Gaze|Gaze (1.0m) GrnAntiAirGun.png|link=Grattler| (5.0m) GrineerFlameThrower.png|link=Ignis| (infinite against bodies) IgnisWraith.png|link=Ignis Wraith| (infinite against bodies) GrineerSparkGun.png|link=Kohm| (1.5m) GrnWindUpPistol.png|link=Kohmak| (1.5m) Komorex.png|link=Komorex| (2m on first zoom) Multron.png|link=Multron| (0.1m) InfestedLongGunTwo.png|link=Phage| (0.5m) RevenantShotgun.png|link=Phantasma| (infinite against bodies) GrnFourBarrelRifleWeapon.png|link=Quartakk| (0.5m) FiveShotSniper.png|link=Rubico| (1.0m) RubicoPrime.png|link=Rubico Prime| (1.0m) Snipetron.png|link=Snipetron| (2.5m) DESnipertronVandal.png|link=Snipetron Vandal| (3.0m) Spectra.png|link=Spectra| (0.5m) StradavarPrime.png|link=Stradavar Prime| (1.0m on semi-auto mode) DualKohmak.png|link=Twin Kohmak| (1.5m) DEVectis.png|link=Vectis| (1.0m) VectisPrime.png|link=Vectis Prime| (1.0m) ArchRailgun.png|link=Velocitus| (5.0m) Vulkar.png|link=Vulkar| (1.0m) VulkarWraith.png|link=Vulkar Wraith| (1.0m) SentinelElectricRailgun.png|link=Vulklok| (1.5m) GrineerCannon.png|link=Zarr| (1.6m on Barrage Mode) SundialRifle.png|link=Zenith| (listed as "INFINITE" in the Arsenal, but is actually 99999.0 m) }} Minimum Mod Ranks for Penetration Average data, result will differ due to width variances. References Notes * A number of bosses actually become invulnerable when they deploy protection rather than using a physical barrier to block attacks. In those cases Punch Through will not allow damage to be dealt during these phases. The Raptors, Captain Vor and Lephantis are good examples. * and her teammates can burst Spores through unaffected portions of an enemy's body or burst multiple Spores simultaneously. Bugs *The Drakgoon's real Punch Through on Charged Shots may differ from the listed Punch Through in the Arsenal/Codex and on site. It seems to be even less than 1.5m as listed in the Arsenal/Codex. Further testing/info required. Punch Through Mods SabotRoundsMod.png|link=Sabot Rounds Primed Shred.png|link=Primed Shred ShredModU145.png|link=Shred MetalAugerModU145.png|link=Metal Auger SeekingForceModU145.png|link=Seeking Force SeekingFury2.png|link=Seeking Fury SeekerModU145.png|link=Seeker (Mod) PowerThrowModU145.png|link=Power Throw VigilanteOffenseMod.png|link=Vigilante Offense Media Containers_1.png|These two containers are 22m apart, the Latron Prime has maxed Metal Auger. Containers_2.png|The bullet can puncture the first, travel ~20m and still hit the second. Containers_3.png|This shows Punch Through only counts solid objects, not empty space. es:Atravesar Category:Mechanics Category:Update 7